moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardvertan Melkarn
Lord Ardvertan Melkarn III, MD, Esq. (b. October 7, 588 K.C.) currently reigns over the Melkarn Estate, and is the last living member of House Melkarn. He is most known around Stormwind City for his expertise in modern medicine and surgical techniques over use of healing magics and potions, as well as being one of the only neurosurgeons within the realm. Lord Melkarn is known to personally fund various organizations whom attempt to revive or represent both the Crusade and parts of Lordaeron. He also possesses an abundance of land in Southern Lordaeron, as well as inherited land in Westfall, Duskwood, Wetlands and Redridge Mountains from his now deceased father and brothers. =Appearance= ---- Standing erect with good posture at roughly 6'3", Ardvertan isn't someone easily overlooked in a crowd, being taller than most Stormwind-born Humans. Like most Nobles of his age, Ardvertan doesn't look to weigh more than 180 pounds. The man isn't in pristine physical condition, but he most certainly looks adequate for his age. His skin adorns wrinkles in various places around his body, like the corner of his eyes and smile-lines on the corner of his lips, though this isn't usually seen as he sports a rather light red and well kept beard that runs up the sides of his face, covers his chin and connects to his mustache. His eyebrows are the same color as his facial hair, but unlike most men of his time, Ardvertan is known to get them waxed to clean them up and erase the bushy look they would show if left unkept for a few weeks. Under his brows are two brilliant emerald green, humanoid eyes. He resembles his grandfather's features more than he does his own father, but had darker hair during his youth. Though, he did get his average sized, yet slightly more pointy nose from his mother. Lightforge Plate Very rare, and very expensive. Two words that are fit to perfectly describe Ardvertan's ornate plate set that was kept in nearly mint condition and worn exclusively during ceremonies or private events. The gold and silver plate appears, nearly at all times, to be polished to a point of where someone could see a dull reflection of themselves on certain parts of the suit, and studded with various diamond and square-cut gems around the chest-plate, shoulder-guards and crown pieces, and draping down to an inch above both of his heels rests the brim of his long, silky crimson-cloak, holding minor frays on the underside due to be occasionally dragged over steps when he ascends or descends them. The jewel of the man's suit is the crown itself. Adorned with various gems cut to specific shapes and length are stubbed around the entire circular-dome and crown region of the helmet, backed with gold-plating atop the steel that made up the helmet. From the middle forehead down is a completely solid nose-guard piece for additional protection when riding on horseback in the event of him being dismounted. When the crown is worn, his hair is combed backwards to hide his bangs so he may see without incident. Cullsgath, Sword of House Melkarn '' Cullsgath, otherwise known as,"''Sword of Hope," to those in House Melkarn, is an extremely old long-sword forged by Ardvertan's ancestors. The blade itself is estimated to be no younger than three hundred and fifty years old, and surprisingly, it has kept its shine throughout the years of use. It was forged mostly from silver and fragments of truesilver, however some copper was used in the hilt to add a weight-balance to the blade, despite the fact it wasn't used for anything else but ceremony. The blade accompanies a fine gold and red silk finish atop the boar leather grip bounded to the hilt. =Upbringing= ---- Ardvertan was the eldest of triplets born during the waning years of the Age of Peace, to Lord Ardvertan Melkarn II, a wealthy banker and Lady Sarah Norton, a tolerable yet loving musician and teacher in the Lordaeronian province of Darrowshire. His upbringing was normal for someone of his social status up until the First War, where his father left Lordaeron to assist the Kingdom of Stormwind leaving him without a prominent male figure while a toddler. Early Life The birth of the triplets not only took a heavy toll on Lady Norton, whom wasn't expected to survive through labor, but also surprised the Melkarn Estate and neighboring provinces due to the rarity of the circumstance. For the first month after his birth, Ardvertan was looked after by maidens to the estate while his mother recovered in a local hospital from labor. When she was finally able to see her children, she showed nothing but unconditional love. In the fall of 596 K.C. when they were old enough to wield a sword, each brother was sent to a respective farmstead to serve as a squire to a knight, and learn of both discipline and chivalry first hand. While his brothers were sent to more laxed homesteads, Ardvertan found himself under the guidance Sir Haddwick Gothard, of a retired Chief Warrant Officer of the Lordaeron Navy. Often when described, the term," Grizzly Bear," would find itself used during the conversation due to his short, stocky and hairy appearance. When the school bells tolled, Ardvertan found himself digging trenches, plowing and sowing the fields or moving bales of hay while his classmates enjoyed running the hills playing games or enjoying sweet treats at the various of parlors neighboring the farm. For the first year under his apprenticeship, he was unable to write and thus failed his literature and writings class due to severe blisters on his palm. Servitude to the Navy Knowing of Ardvertan's great potential and using the outbreak of the First War to his advantage when teaching him a lesson, Haddwick offered him an ultimatum when he had discovered one of his core classes had been failed for the year: Receive a harsh beating and increased labor hours on the farmstead, or enlist temporarily as a boy-servant in the Lordaeron Navy. Reluctant to escape the harsh discipline of Sir Haddwick, Ardvertan chose the latter and on January 4, 597 K.C. he had found himself aboard the HMS Lianne,' '''a Alder-Class Frigate named after the beloved Queen of Lordaeron, whose main purpose was to bring supplies to the front-lines and the wounded back. Due to his age, Ardvertan was placed under the guidance of the Surgeon's Assistant aboard the ''Lianne, and tasked with maintaining record of the wounded personnel and their property while undergoing treatment. While only 9 years old, he was exposed first-hand to the horrors of war as soldiers with missing limbs, scarred faces and often disfigured features were ushered aboard the ship from the Stormwind Harbor. This left Ardvertan feeling completely helpless- he had wanted to help mend their wounds but knew nothing other than to give conversation and show appreciation as they lay idle, dying in their cots. He would go on to serve up until the beginning stages of the Second War, and receive full credit for participation in both. Homecoming and Education On the 13th of May, 597 K.C. the HMS Lianne docked for the final time in the Lordaeron Harbor at the end of his contract, and Ardvertan was reunited with his family. He subsequently expressed to his father of his interests in becoming a doctor to help those like the wounded soldiers he saw and worked around in the future. Because of his newfound drive for higher education, his father obliged and enrolled Ardvertan into a prestigious boarding school in the Cathedral district of Stratholme, where he learned to read and write at an advanced level. By the age of twelve, he was writing prayer columns for the Sunday paper, and by fifteen he was reading whole encyclopedias from the school's library and writing reports on them for fun. When it was time for him to graduate in the spring of 606 K.C., he had to wade through several different offers to various universities and military academies. Enrollment at Harrow Medical School The only institute that caught Ardvertan's attention was Harrow Medical School, arguably one of the most prestigious medical institutes in Azeroth, where even he had to utilize the recommendation he received from the Navy to get accepted into. From the first day of his first semester to the last day of the final semester, Ardvertan found himself with various medical tomes and textbooks towering about his dormitory, crowing his desk as he studied various medical terminology, anatomy and physiology, Old Lordaeronian and other various forms of biology. In his four years at Harrow, Ardvertan was only able to return home three times, two of which were for Winter's Veil and the third for an emergency leave due to the sudden death of one of his uncles. The discipline Sir Haddock instilled into him at such a early age kept him fierce and level-headed when some of his other colleagues dropped out or failed. =Graduation and Professional Practice= ---- Finally, in the spring of 610 K.C., after what seemed like an eternity for those at Harrow, Ardvertan was one of 34 students to graduate and receive their Doctor of Medicine degree and licenses. Having already dabbled in internships, he was quick to find occupation at a clinic in Brill where we worked as a resident doctor for the peasants of King Terenas. He would continue to treat the people of Lordaeron up until 612 K.C., when the Scourge plagued and sacked the land. Sacking of Lordaeron Ardvertan and his colleagues began to worry when an influx of patients packed the clinic as people were reporting flu-like symptoms and dying mere days later. It was initially thought to be a typhoid fever pandemic, but this theory was discarded as the dead began to rise from their graves or emerging from the various body piles stationed outside of morgues. Ardvertan wrote to his brothers, both of whom were Knights of the Silver Hand, of the issue and hastily gathered his belongings before enduring a three day trek back to the Melkarn Estate. Sheer chaos ensued as the newfound Plague was gaining momentum, and when Stratholme fell almost all hope had been lost. People en masse began to flee down south towards Alterac and Stromgarde, only for many to be rejected due to the fear of a rapid expansion of Plague-infected peoples. By winter, King Terenas had been slain, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron was a memory to the people of the north. A Gambit in Stratholme It was rumored that those too sick or old to flee the ruined city of Stratholme were left behind to be burned alive, or slaughtered and risen to join Kel'Thuzad's army. This thought didn't settle well for the men of House Melkarn, so under guidance of Ardvertan's brothers and a few loyal servants, they armed themselves with holy water and steel before departing on the now dilapidated road into Stratholme. The most difficult part of their trek was getting into the burning city. Hordes of undead roamed around the countryside and many past-congested intersections, forcing the group to make frequent changes in their route. At certain points it seemed as a wall of undead barred their entry from advancing further around Corin's Crossing, with the moans of hundreds of damned echoing throughout the ruined Kingdom. Eventually, with the help of some sparse Argent Dawn resistance footmen, they made it into one of the hidden side gates which led them into the Elder's Square. Due to the thickness of the smoke, combined with the excessive heat and the smell of burning and rotting flesh, most had to wrap cloth dipped in holy water around their heads and faces simply to refrain from falling unconscious. Unfortunately for the group, there were no survivors to be saved; all either being mauled or have since suffocated. Stubborn and not wanting to risk leaving anyone behind, Ardvertan led the group across various back streets and over towards Alonsus Chapel in hopes to both secure it and hold out until more Argent Dawn reinforcements arrive, and find any residents who thought of the same idea. Just barely surviving the horde of Scourge, they barricaded themselves within the still erected, yet heavily damaged chapel where they remained stranded for three days with little water and food among each person. Hysteria broke out, and disagreements over water rations caused frequent fights. Escape to Homestead After a quarrel that caused one of the boards barricading the windows to crack, it was unanimously decided that they had to make a push to leave Stratholme before they become permanent residents. With the chapel doors barricaded and surrounded by hundreds of Scourge, this left them with not other choice other than to remove parts of the window barricades wholly, break through the fractured stained glass and retreat to the very side gate they entered from. With a makeshift map of the streets drawn into the soot on the floor, Ardvertan divided the party into three primary groups, each going a different and questionably dangerous route- The House Melkarn servants taking a lesser known path leading into an exit in Festival Lane, the Argent Dawn footmen a path through the Gauntlet, and the Melkarn brothers through the Elder's Square tunnel, which was mostly consumed by flames and the most dangerous route to take, despite its close proximity to the chapel. With a final prayer spoken and a rendezvous point placed outside the city, the three groups departed in their respective ways, running as fast as they could all while dodging groups of ghouls, necromancers, patchwerk golems and the unyielding flames. Ardvertan and his brothers suffered minor first degree burns to their back and legs, but they had managed to circumvent any interaction with the undead and rally to the rendezvous point, where they waited well after nightfall before departing back to the Melkarn Estate alone, wounded and defeated. Birth of Crusaders Due to the thickness of the Scourge presence in Lordaeron, the brothers though their family and homes would be reduced to ruins, but were awestruck when their Estate had erected defenses and housed refugees, militiamen and a handful of newly knighted Scarlet Crusaders. It is here where both of Ardvertan's brothers, Andarron and Blanthorian discovered Uther the Lightbringer and several high-ranking orders of the Knights of the Silver Hand had been slain. Lacking a greater purpose, and still sour from the taste of defeat in Stratholme and the betrayal of Prince Arthas, the brothers spent more time with the Crusaders inquiring about the Order than with their own family or in their own beds. Eventually, they convinced the Crusaders to take them back to Hearthglen where they would seek council with the high council's court and be inducted as Scarlet's, and swore an oath to the Light bound by blood to the cause. They spent weeks in Hearthglen, training and rehearsing both for war and religion. Their minds washed and painted crimson, and they were sent out onto the streets and roads to cull Azeroth of the impure, the demons and undead. The Fall of Twin Kingdoms Though he was a more than capable fighter, Ardvertan was fond aiding the cause through diplomacy. It was no surprise that the Crusade wasn't capable of reclaiming the entirety of Lordaeron with the Horde to the west and the Scourge in every other direction. They needed more resources and manpower before their flames were snuffed out by the rampant undead onslaught to the scarred walls of Hearthglen. In a early sign of desperation in January of 614 K.C, Ardvertan was sent with several other envoys to the Kingdom of Alterac in request of immediate military aid, and later lumber orders. Upon arrival to Alterac City, they were seized by the traitor-King's guards and expelled back into what was now known as the Plaguelands. By the time they had managed to return to Hearthglen, word had spread about the complete crumble and dissolution of the Kingdom of Alterac. This deflated many hopes of timely reinforcements that were desperately needed, as most Crusaders were strained after weeks of continuous quarrels and patrols. The strain was so great on morale, that the envoys and noncombatant members of the Crusade were ordered to adorn plate and stand guard at the gate, or go out on patrols while the High Council reorganized their plans. To make matters worse, all hope for victory was shattered when a year later, news of the fall of the Kingdom of Stromgarde to the south due to civil war and syndicates in the spring of 615 K.C. Many Crusaders began to lay down their arms and flee into the night, causing an increased presence of gate security and the occasional public hanging to deter dissertation. Unfortunately, the will of the Crusade in Hearthglen had been dashed, and the city eventually fell to the rampart Scourge. Just prior to Ardvertan's escape was Andarron struck dead by a geist wielding a dagger. Out of retaliation, Blanthorian lashed out and slew the geist, only for him to fall the next eve while on patrol to plaguehounds. Ardvertan had requested custody of both bodies, but the request was ultimately denied and they were laid to rest in the Hearthglen cemetery among other Crusaders. After the funeral, he had managed to slip past the gate guards and escape into the woods. Take to the Skies Immediately after his escape, Ardvertan returned to his family's estate only to discover the primary defensive fence had been busted open, yet the property was vacant of Scourge and the family graveyard and mausoleum were untouched. When he investigated further inside his house, he was met with the skeletons of his mother and father laying on the floor of the master bedroom, steel daggers stabbed into their necks in an apparent suicide from years before. This broke Ardvertan, as now his family and cause had been taken from him, leaving him alone in a shattered world. With nothing to do but survive in the Plaguelands, repaired the defensive gate and interred his parent's remains into their family graveyard behind the estate, within the fence. It took him months to depart from his estate again in search of life, or any remnants of a place he once knew. He traveled east and soon found himself along other Paladins and warriors of the Argent Dawn and remnants of the Lordaeron military in Light's Hope Chapel. Despite pleas made from the Argent's side, Ardvertan enlisted into the Lordaeron Naval Air-Corps in the fall of 616 K.C., a department of the defunct Navy in hopes to put his profession to good use by flying biplanes full of supplies and wounded to and from the Chapel. It is here where he served as an unofficial, brevet Lieutenant and flight surgeon up until the spring of 617 K.C., when Naxxramas was discovered to have loomed over Stratholme. Siege of Naxxramas At the request of the Scarlet high command, Ardvertan left his old position in Light's Hope and ventured to Tyr's Hand, where he formally rejoined the Scarlet Crusade and prepared himself for war against Kel'Thuzad's forces. In a joint effort, both Alliance, Horde, Argent and Scarlet forces marched through the Plaguelands to the gates of Stratholme, and laid siege to the city for many weeks, gathering wartorn scraps to be re-purposed into tools of war for their retaliation. A very temporary base of operations was set up in Slaughter Square within Stratholme, where the first official Siege of Naxxramas took place. Due to the thick smoke and heavy gargoyle presence over the charred skies of Stratholme, it was impossible to send heroes to the necropolis by air, and forced them to fight on the Scourge's terms as they breached multiple gates to reach the teleportation platform. Each respective force went to different quarters, the Horde to the Arachnid Quarter, the Alliance to the Military Quarter, the Argents to the Abomination Quarter and the Scarlets to the Plague Quarter. Though primarily serving near the rear of the forces as a doctor to mend the wounds of the wounded, Ardvertan saw action as they advanced deep into the Plague Quarter in the Fungal forest. It is here where he would remain throughout the remainder of the Siege of Naxxramas, quarreling with fungal abominations and plague-spawns. He would remain fighting in Naxxramas until January of 618 K.C., a week after the vanquishing of Kel'Thuzad where he was returned to Tyr's Hand, and assigned another mission. =To Stormwind= ---- In April of 618 K.C., for the first time since the First War, Ardvertan had left the northern Eastern Kingdoms, been sent down to Stormwind to serve as a envoy in the Scarlet Embassy within the Cathedral in hopes to lessen sanctions and hostile actions against the remnants of the Crusade in Tyr's Hand and in the Scarlet Monastery in Tirisfal Glades. Though not entirely successful, they did manage to temporarily lift the citywide ban of all Scarlets imposed prior to their establishment within the embassy. Into the Dark Portal By May of 618 K.C., the Alliance forces have been well on their way in their march to the Black Temple in Outland, and as a show of good faith to the people of Stormwind, orders were drafted to send members of the embassy, including Ardvertan, over to serve as auxiliary troops in Honor Hold, guarding the gates, prisoners and treating the wounded. Though late to the front-lines, Ardvertan had his first official encounter with Fel-burns on his patients in Hellfire Peninsula, which initially sparked his interest in studying the burn patterns of Fel. Return to the Embassy Despite extensive efforts the Crusade had put forth in a show of good faith to the Grand Alliance, negotiations began to fail yet again, causing the recall of the troops back to the embassy in Stormwind in fear of government retaliation and eviction from Stormwind. Ardvertan had initially rejected the thought of abandoning those he was currently treated, but he was eventually convinced by one of his equals to depart to save himself from punishment had the high command heard of his actions. In the midst of October, 618 K.C., he had returned to the embassy distraught and angered at both his own commanders and the stubbornness of Alliance military commanders. =The Sacking of Stormwind= ---- It wouldn't be another year, in October of 619 K.C., that Ardvertan had the opportunity to try and aid the people of Stormwind again. At the start of the harvest season, a strange illness plagued over Westfall, Elwynn and Redridge which had a striking similarity to the prelude of the Fall of Lordaeron. When it was realized that the Scourge had Stormwind in its sights, it was already too late. Within the first week of October, whole quarters of Stormwind were barricaded by desperate civilians waiting for rescue while the Argent Dawn, Grand Alliance and the small sect of Scarlet envoy forces fought to purge the city of rodents and undead lest it fall as Stratholme did seven years prior. Ardvertan had found himself seemingly entombed with dozens of other survivors within the Cathedral of Light, where they secured the steps and worked to seal off the entrances to the district to prevent hordes of undead from the surrounding cemeteries and fallen quarters from laying siege upon the survivors. For a second time in his life, he was helpless, as there was nothing modern medicine could do to quell the magical properties of the plague. Just as it seemed as if Stormwind would burn, the Argent Dawn had created a cure for those recently infected with the plague, saving thousands of lives and cutting off the recruitment for the Lich King's army. Through the city's disarray, the Scarlet embassy was formally closed while a brief reconstruction period took place. Pilgrimage to Tyr's Hand After given a twenty-four hour amnesty period to evacuate both the embassy, and Stormwind, Ardvertan returned with the envoys to Tyr's Hand for the first time in over a year. With their mission officially ending in a failure, most feared punishment or imprisonment causing many envoys to contemplate dissertation in hopes to escape the wrath of an angered Scarlet high command. However, everyone had elected to stay and prepared themselves for the absolute worst. Instead of being met with swift punishment, the party were met with a new Scarlet movement- the Scarlet Onslaught, as they were allowed within the gates of Tyr's Hand. Offered with a chance of redemption, many envoys including Ardvertan accepted a position and transitioned over into the Onslaught's First Fleet, where they promptly disembarked to Northrend just prior to the Ebon Hold's arrival in the eastern Plaguelands. Unlike the second and third wave of Onslaught expeditions to venture into Northrend, the first fleet's primarily objective was to embed themselves in Icecrown and erect a fortress which was capable of fighting off the Scourge's siege. By January of 620 K.C., construction of the Onslaught Harbor had been completed, aided with reinforcements from fallen Scarlet enclaves. Though, a great portion of their naval fleet had been dry-docked due to repairs, or sunk during quarrels with Alliance and Horde warships. Assault on Icecrown from Onslaught Harbor When the Alliance and Horde forces broke through the East Gate into Icecrown, a small gush of hope washed over the Onslaught remnants in the Harbor. Wanting to take advantage of the situation, they launched a small scale counter-attack on Death's Rise, a then Ebon Blade held stronghold, which resulted in a tactical victory as they temporarily disrupted operations there. They had furthermore attempted to install a secondary base on the cliff-sides adjacent to Death's Rise, where it was intended to pound the Death Knights with artillery, however this was ceased with the slaughter of the expeditionary forces upon their arrival to the cliff-side. Defeat in Icecrown and Retreat to Stormwind Unfortunately for the Scarlets, retaliation by the Knights of the Ebon Blade from both Death's Rise and the Shadow Vault were swift, and lethal. Within the end of the month, Onslaught Harbor was reduced to flames and ash. Ardvertan was fortunate to evacuate with one of the last seaworthy Onslaught cruisers, which returned to the Eastern Kingdoms where they docked offshore of Westfall. The remnants of the Onslaught rowed to shore, and marched back to the gates of Stormwind through the Elwynn woodlands, where they were temporarily relocated back into the embassy under heavy watch of both SI:7 and the various Guard regiments within the King's Realm. Dissolution of the Embassy and Arrest The now Onslaught envoys remained dormant within the embassy until after the fall of the Lich King, and on the 12th of May, 620 K.C., a order passed from the House of Nobles officially recognizing the Scarlet Onslaught to be defunct, and all diplomats to be marked as enemy of the Kingdom. Within the span of four hours post-decree, multiple Guard regiments had begun their siege upon the Scarlet Embassy on the eastern wing of the Cathedral, with standing orders for the occupants to yield themselves over to the custody of Stormwind. Many envoys, out of desperation attempted to retaliate and escape from the siege, only to be captured before they were left the Cathedral District. Ardvertan, and a few others reluctantly complied to the command and surrendered themselves over without incident. Those captured alive were relocated to the isolation wing of the Stormwind Stockades, where they anxiously awaited their fate, which rested in the grasp of a magistrate. Trial and Imprisonment By April 1, all captured Onslaught members were organized by rank and occupation within the order, and stood trial within the Stormwind Keep. The proceedings were tedious, and lengthy as both the defense argued their viewpoints, and the prosecution their involvement with war-crimes across Northrend to Alliance forces. After weeks of deliberation, on the May 5, a verdict was reached and a capital punishment handed to a majority of Onslaught personnel, sparing very few the hangman's noose or the Sergeant's firing-range instead for their lives. Ardvertan, despite being a Knighted member of the Onslaught and the Crusade received less flak than most of his peers due to his doctorly occupation, which had him working on the recovery and healing of wounded prisoners and Scarlets alike. His defense even brought forward several civilian and ex-Stormwind military witnesses to attest to his good deeds and intentions to the people of the Alliance. Despite the testimonies, he was one of the few spared from execution, yet handed a life imprisonment sentence. He was able to secure a private, singular and well furnished cell within the high-security wing of the Stockades due to his noble status from Lordaeron, which was recognized, and only after a very generous donation to the Cathedral of Light and the House of Nobles was made. =Deathwing's Assault on the Kingdom= ---- Boredom was quick to strike Ardvertan as he laid idly within his cell, a majority of the books on his shelf had been read multiple times before he hit his yearly mark of imprisonment. To make up for the time, he wrote journals and a non-published biography on his life and involvement within the Scarlet Crusade and the Onslaught to keep him sane. Occasionally, a month old news paper would find his way into his cell by way of a generous guardsman, however he spent a vast majority of his time in isolation. Things suddenly changed in January of 621 K.C., with Dethwing's attack in Stormwind City. When he had landed on and obliterated the Park, he had also caused significant damage to the Stockades, which primarily had subterranean cell-blocks to house the hundreds of prisoners. Initially confused by the situation, Ardvertan sought refuge under his furnishings while believing it to be a rare earthquake, or a possible Horde bombing upon the city. He was found dumbstruck when beams of sunlight light breached the cracked and crumbles sects of his cell wall, and after some laboring with pulling and prying at the loose blocks did they crumble and he got his first breath of fresh air in over eight months. Surrender and Relocation His euphoria that came with his freedom was cut short by the catastrophic damage and chaos which ensued after the attack on the Park. Civilians and soldiers were displaced, the smell of burnt hair and flesh wafted through the air, nauseating those it engulfed. Due to the conditions, Ardvertan had fled with a local crowd into Goldshire, where he offered medical aid to the wounded while he sought refuge for several days before mustering the courage to return into Stormwind and yield himself to the Guard. Due to extensive damages to the Stockades, Ardvertan could not have been returned back to his normal cell, and he was not dangerous enough to be expedited to Ironforge to serve in a maximum security facility, so he and a few dozen other inmates were relocated to Westbrook Garrison's detention facility until the Stockades could be repaired, with less than favored living conditions. =The Pardon= ---- While imprisoned in Westbrook, Ardvertan gained council with his legal team who then wrote a petition for his exoneration to Magistrate Glycerious, with evidence of his good deeds in Goldshire and willingness to surrender to Alliance authority despite the opportunity of freedom. These acts gained him further council with the Magistrate, who then commuted his sentence to a single year instead of life due to his good standing character and admirable intentions. On January 1, 622 K.C., Ardvertan was released from custody and returned to a rebuilding Stormwind a free man. Enlistment into the Marine Corps Wanting to further prove his loyalty to the people of the Alliance, a willing Ardvertan enlisted into the Kul Tiras Marine Corps, who he found to be recruiting within the Cathedral District where he served in his usual role as a doctor. He saw action on several fronts against the Horde, and worked in the mud and blood of Tol Barad field hospitals. Due to the low population of medical professionals within the KTMC, he found himself quickly promoted to Sergeant by October of 622 K.C. He would continue to serve with the KTMC until December of the same year, when he had an opportunity to return to Stormwind and serve the King under the crest of House Wrynn. Transfer to the Stormwind Army and Commission Ardvertan promptly returned to Stormwind and transferred over into the Stormwind Army while maintaining the rank of Sergeant, yet he was presented with the opportunity to attend officer candidate school due to his medical degree, past experiences and commendations. By September 1, 622 K.C., he had graduated a 2nd Lieutenant and began his new job as a Medical Officer. One of his first assignments found him within the Jade Forest in Pandaria, where he stayed in Pearlfin Village for the remainder of the war, working on mending the wounds and illnesses of Alliance soldiers and Pandaren allies. He was temporarily relocated to Orgrimmar during the Siege of Orgrimmar, where he very briefly saw conflict with Kor'kron Legionaries before he continued to serve in various of field hospitals. Enrollment in the Dalaran Surgical College Wishing to aspire to greater things, Ardvertan submitted a request to be sent to the Dalaran Surgical College so he could serve the Army as a surgeon, a rather rare profession even in private practice. To his amazement, his wish was granted after he returned to Stormwind from Kalimdor in November of 622 K.C. Just prior to his departure, he was given a meritorious promotion to 1st Lieutenant. Ardvertan lived within the college until his graduation on June 4, 624 K.C., where he received his license as a surgeon, specializing in orthopedics, neurosurgery and general surgery. Upon his return to post in Stormwind, he was subsequently promoted to Captain, and ascended to administrative duties to various of field hospitals around Kalimdor, managing the treatment of wounded prisoners of war and soldiers alike. =Iron Horde Invasion= ---- Ardvertan's tour of Kalimdor ended in September of 624 K.C., and he was promptly returned to Stormwind where he worked in the military hospital near the Stormwind Keep up until October, when the Dark Portal had been spliced in the Blasted Lands, and the Iron Horde began their assault on Azeroth. Due to a majority of the Alliance forces being displaced, and stationed in Kalimdor post Siege of Orgrimmar, the Iron Horde was capable of establishing a foothold near Nethergarde Keep, a Kirin Tor outpost manned with no more than three hundred Magi and warriors alike faced against an army of thousands. Ardvertan was immediately deployed in Nethergarde as reinforcements, where he served in a primarily non-combat role within the aid station inside the Keep. Fighting was fierce, but ultimately the Iron Horde pressed forward and sacked the Keep, subsequently destroying it before the Alliance forces were able to push them back through the portal. Due to the sheer amount of casualties Ardvertan witnessed and attempted to treat, he was brought back to Stormwind for a month in order to alleviate stress and rest him, as he was one of the only surgeons present. Departure from Military Service On November 1, 624 K.C., Ardvertan filed for immediate discharge from the Stormwind Army due to severe mental and physical fatigue, and though disappointed, his brigade had little option but to accept the motion under the condition that he serves until the end of the current year. After his month hiatus, he found himself back at the Stormwind military hospital, where he continued to work until December 31, when he received his official discharge paperwork and was formally relieved of duty. =Legion Invasion of Azeroth= ---- Ardvertan took yet another immediate hiatus from working in his doctorly profession to take a pilgrimage to Melkarn Estate in Eastern Lordaeron, where he hired masons to rebuild and remodel his damaged property which was uninhabited for the greater part of a decade. Within the walls of his estate is where he quietly quelled with the horrors and memory of war, suffering from both a stress disorder and survivor's guilt, one which he possibly could not recover from. Due to his condition, he attempted to take his own life on April 12 of 624 K.C., by injecting a syringe of Oxalic acid into his left thigh. He awoke a day later in severe pain due to minor muscle necrosis due to the acid. He, after deciding a second attempt on his life, treated himself as best as he could before he returned to Stormwind in July, now accompanied by a cane where he served as a surgeon for the Clergy in Saint Braidenbard's Hospital, where he treated people for any and all ailments, free of charge. By September, the Burning Legion had returned to Azeroth, spreading death and causing great destruction to Alliance cities and townships. Yet again, Ardvertan sacrificed days worth of sleep in order to mend the wounds of those affected by the Legion. Formation of the Saint Braidenbard's Burn Ward Due to the suddenness of the Legion's attack on Azeroth, there wasn't enough knowledge or medical supplies to treat Fel burns, which a majority of those affected suffered. Using his own coin, Ardvertan expanded and equipped a section of the Hospital to specialize in the research of Fel burn patterns and treatment. Although efforts had been made to increase the capacity of the facility, many were unable to receive the treatment they needed and succumbed to their wounds before a bed was available, in either the Cathedral or Braidenbard's. Frustrated at the casualty rate, Ardvertan elected to continue to sacrifice sleep until every last victim of the Legion in Stormwind and her surrounding realms were treated. Formation and Dissolution of the Stormwind Medical Guild Using the Legion's invasion and how unprepared many medical facilities and staff were in Stormwind as an example for a need of more widespread and easily accessible education within the medical fields, Ardvertan petitioned the House of Nobels for a charter to start a medical guild and eventual college for people to enroll in shall they wish a career in the medical field. His charter was granted, and he was allotted a hall within the Cathedral District to recruit students and other medical professionals. Unfortunately, due to the naturally high cost of admittance and even higher educational standards to enroll within the Guild, not many participated in Ardvertan's organization, causing it to default and be disbanded formally by Ardvertan, at the request of the House of Nobels in October of 626 K.C. =Military Awards= ---- Citation Decoration for Services to the Grand Alliance (Grand Cross of Service); September 14, 622 K.C. - =Interesting Facts= ---- *Ardvertan is the eldest of three triplets, and the other two brothers were actual players who both stopped playing around early Burning Cruasde. *He is currently a licensed Barrister of the King's Courts when he took the Barrister's exam given to him by Magistrate Glycerious, and has served as a defense attorney for Bisrad Mason of the Rose Syndicate, and got him acquitted due to lack of evidence. He also is responsible for the release of Brother Siegmund from his imprisonment in Stormwind in the midst of mass confusion when a fight broke out between two Stormwind agencies. *Ardvertan has been around since Vanilla, and participated in every expansion to some degree to-date. *Ardvertan is a virgin, having never been a part of any serious relationship. *He uses a cane to walk, but is gradually recovering after a failed suicide attempt where he injected an acidic poison in his left thigh right after departing from the Stormwind Army. *During the Alliance occupation in Draenor, he unofficially adopted a young, fellow Crusader- Lee Adams, as his son. He was brought up and coached by Ardvertan in hopes that one day, he would become a doctor. Lee ultimately met his demise at the hand of the Truthfuls. *Ardvertan has been RolePlayed since November of 2004, and has spanned from two servers: Argent Dawn_US (2004-2007) and Moon Guard_US (2007-Present). *Everything that is apart of Ardvertan's history was actually RolePlayed out at one point in time. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Lawyers Category:Paladins Category:Doctors Category:Prisoners Category:Soldiers Category:Surgeon Category:Army Officers Category:Naval Officers